theaquabatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Luck Dragon Lady!
"Luck Dragon Lady!" is the 12th track on The Aquabats! release Hi-Five Soup!. Lyrics (chorus) Fly away, Fly away with me! We don't have wings, But together we can fly, Fly away! Fly away, Fly away with me! We don't have wings, But together we can fly, Fly away! I'm a dragon, You're a dragon! Flyoneers in a covered wagon! Friday night, I'll fly in late, Just in time for our dragon date! Picnic time - shout hooray! Shish-kabobs with my dragon spray! Luck dragon is with you! Oh! I'm here to stay! And on a quest with a luck dragon, Is the only way! I'll fly with you, to the end, Wind blowing through through our dragon skin! Show no fear! Show no tears! Dragons live for a billion years! SO... (chorus) Fly away, Fly away with me! We don't have wings, But together we can fly, Fly away! Fly away, Fly away with me! We don't have wings, But together we can fly, Fly away! The dragon breath, with the fangs out! Get so hot when the fire come out! I'll bring you luck, I'll never give up, Don't know the way but we'll share the cup! No make believe we don't have wings, This dragon's got magic dreams! Luck dragon is with you! Oh! I'm here to stay! And on a quest with a luck dragon, Is the only way! I'll settle down, with you my love, We'll drift on down in a mist from above! Don't worry girl, Hang on tight! All we got is luck a'ight? (spoken) Having a luck dragon with you is the only way to go on a quest! (bridge) There's something in your eyes says "Now let's fly", Leave this place and punch a hole through the sky! These castles and kings, Send them away, As you wish, luck dragon lady! (chorus) Fly away, Fly away with me! We don't have wings, But together we can fly, Fly away! Fly away, Fly away with me! We don't have wings, But together we can fly, Fly away! (chorus ver. 2) Fly away, Fly away with me! We don't have wings, in your eyes says "Now let's fly"! But together we can fly, Fly away! Fly away, Fly away with me! We don't have wings, castles and kings, send them away, as you wish luck dragon lady! But together we can fly, Fly away! (spoken) Never give up, and good luck will find you! Live Performances Notable Live Performances Please insert notable live performances here. On-Stage Antics *The Aquabats had a Chinese Dragon Puppet that resembled Falcor the Luck Dragon on stage during this song at their Comic-Con 2013 show at the House of Blues. Trivia *The lyric "We'll drift on down in a mist from above" most likely referencing the line "It drips on down in a mist from above" from DEVO's "Girl U Want". *There are many references to The Neverending Story in this song, including an impression of Falcor the Luck Dragon during and after the song. Gallery Audio Music Video There is no music video for Luck Dragon Lady! Concert Footage Category:Hi-Five Soup! Category:Songs Category:Music